What I really meant to say
by paceyjoeytruelove
Summary: Set in Season 4 after the prom this is how the prom should've ended


Disclaimer: Dawson's Creek and it's characters are not mine they belong to Kevin. Also I don't own the song Cold by Crossfade.

A/N: OK this is my second try at fanfiction. This is the ending that we never saw after the prom in season 4. Pacey/Joey POV Reviews are welcomed

Pacey and Joey are the last ones in the limo Joey and Pacey are looking out opposite sides of the window. Pacey replaying events that had happened prior. Cold by Crossfade is playing in the background.

_Looking back at me I see_

_That I never really got it right_

_I never stopped to think of you_

_I'm always wrapped up in you_

_Things I cannot win _

_You are the antidote that gets me by_

_Something strong_

_Like a drug that gets me high_

Pacey's POV

"_being with you makes me feel like I'm nothing"_

Pacey looks over at Joey who is looking out the window. "Congatulations Pacey you managed to screw the one thing that ever made sense in your life up all in one sentence. God I wish I could just take everything back and just go back to when we were on the True Love. All I want to do is hold her and tell her I'm sorry." reaches for Joey's hand " you can't go back Pacey it's over now." quickly pulls his hand away before Joey notices

_What I really meant to say_

_Is I'm sorry for the way I am_

_I Never meant to be so cold_

_What I really meant to say _

_Is I'm sorry for the way I am _

_I never meant to be so cold_

Joey POV

" I always thought that Pacey and I would be together forever,I know that lately things have been hard between us I guess I should've seen this coming but I just thought that maybe this would pass and we'd be happy like we were on the True Love." Joey looks down and sees Pacey reach for her hand and then pulls away. " I never thought we'd end up like this." Joey quietly wipes a tear away.

_To you I'm sorry about all the lies_

_Maybe in a different light_

_You could see me stand on my own again_

_Cause now I can see_

_You were the antidote that got me by_

_Something strong like a drug that got me high_

Pacey POV

" Ah...yes True Love that boat represented so much to me, and when I lost her in that storm I guess lost a piece of myself as well, and you could say that's when Joey and I started to spiral down, but you know it wasn't then. I'd say it's when we had sex and I told myself that our relationship would not change just because we had sex, but I guess as the old saying goes sex changes everything, as it changed us for the worst. Maybe if she had been honest with Dawson maybe things would've been good between us." shakes his head in disbelief " man what am I doing I can't blame her I mean if Dawson had asked me if I slept with Joey I'd probally lie too."

_What I really meant to say_

_Is I'm sorry for the way I am_

_I Never meant to be so cold_

_What I really meant to say _

_Is I'm sorry for the way I am _

_I never meant to be so cold_

Joey POV

" maybe if I had told Dawson the truth would the out come be the same, I know I should've told Dawson the truth, I guess I was just so afraid of what his reaction would be. Once again Dawson finds a way to mess with my head. No it's my own fault we're like this." let's out a silent sigh and looks over at Pacey " I just wish I could be in his arms right now despite every horrible word he said to me tonight I still want to be in his arms. I guess it just wasn't meant to be." turns her head back towards the window.

_I never meant to be so cold_

_I never really wanted you to see_

_The screwed up side of me that I keep_

_Locked inside of me so deep_

_It always seems to get to me_

_I never really wanted you to go_

_So many things you should have known_

_I guess there's just no hope_

_I never meant to be so cold_

Pacey POV

" man this is killing me so much to see her hurt so bad, and the thing that hurts the most is that I'm the reason why she's in so much pain. I just wish I could hold her and tell her everything is going to be ok, but I know it would be a lie cause everything is not ok it's just one big mess right now and I just want to fix it." Looks over at Joey and sighs

_What I really meant to say_

_Is I'm sorry for the way I am_

_I Never meant to be so cold_

_What I really meant to say _

_Is I'm sorry for the way I am _

_I never meant to be so cold_

The limo pulls up to the B&B Joey is still looking out the window

" Miss we're here." the limo driver announces to Joey

Joey reaches for the door handle when Pacey reaches over and grbas her hand.

" let me walk you to the door." huskily

" I'd like that Pace." looks at Pacey and smiles

_What I really meant to say_

_Is I'm sorry for the way I am_

_I Never meant to be so cold_

_What I really meant to say _

_Is I'm sorry for the way I am _

_I never meant to be so cold_

Pacey gets out and opens Joey's door and walks her to the door. At the door there's an akward silence

" well I guess this is goodnight." Pacey akwardly states

" yeah...I guess so ( pause ) Hey Pace." softly

" yeah Jo?"

" would you stay with me tonight?"

" Jo...I don't think that would be a good idea right now."

" ok then." looks down at the ground

" well it's getting late I better go." looks at his watch

" yeah I better go in before Bessie starts to wonder where I'm at." nervously grabs the door

" see you at school tomorrow Potter?" Pacey leans over and kisses her check. " I'm sorry Jo." whispers is Joey's ear

" goodnight Pace." Joey walks in her house" I love you Pace." Joey closes the door

" I love you Jo always will." Pacey walks away

Hope you enjoyed this fic. If you want to listen to the song Cold by Crossfade it is on launch.


End file.
